


Opposites attract

by Chirstmas25



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, First Dates, I’mjumpingonthebandwagon, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Secrets, Sharing a Bed, ifyoucantbeatthem, imgoingdowntherabbithole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirstmas25/pseuds/Chirstmas25
Summary: Bloom/Stella One shots.Follow These One shots of bloom and Stella discovering feelings for one another, falling in love, arguments, dates and everything else in between.I just watched the live action fate: winx saga.It was everything i expected it to be, I’ll let you make your own conclusion of what I think of it, but hey I’m going down the rabbit hole.So who knows?
Relationships: Bloom/Stella (Winx Club)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

All was quiet at Alfea.

The night air smelled of honeysuckle and pulsed with the sound of crickets.

All were asleep, except two fairies.

Bloom lay in her bed, waiting for the numbers to turn 12.

11:37

Bloom was counting down the minutes which seemed it feel like hours.

11:42

The light snores of Aisha were her only entertainment.

11:54

Bloom still felt giddy, as if this was her first time doing this, as if she hadn’t been doing this every night for the past few weeks.

Ever since she and her friends had retuned to Alfea and discovered Rosalind had taken over the school. 

11:56

Farah was still missing.

Silva was in custody for the crime of attempted murder of Andreas.

11:57

Everything had changed at Alfea, no longer was there a carefree atmosphere, it seemed as if everything magical and wondrous about Alfea had been stripped away.

Rosalind ran a tight ship, magic classes intensified, they were being taught to channel as much power as possible.

She had even started having the fairies take mandatory combat classes with the specialists.

Queen Luna had come down hard on Stella, having Rosalinda push her harder than ever.

Pushing her limits.

Stella was once again victim to her mother desire for power.

11:59

Beatrix, Riven and Dane were strutting around as if they owned the school.

Sky was still trying to process everything with his dad being alive and silva in prison.

Bloom wasn’t sure what would happen there.

12:00

Bloom smiled to herself before quietly pushing the covers back and stealthily tip towing out of bed.

As bloom reached the door she slowly turned to her roommate.

To her relief Aisha was still fast asleep, undisturbed by blooms footsteps.

The suite was clouded in darkness the only light was from the moon that beamed through the windows.

Terra and Musa’s door was shut tight, bloom wouldn’t be surprised if Sam was also bunking in their room.

Ever since the fight with the burned ones Sam and Musa had been almost attached at the hip.

Bloom reached the intended door with little to no noise and slowly pushed the handle down.

The room was shrouded in darkness except for the small beam of light that was floating just above the bed illuminating the figure under the covers.

green eyes stared back at her, shining in amusement.

“Are you I getting in or what, your letting in the cold.” Stella huffed.

Bloom playfully rolled her eyes before stepping further into the room and closing the door behind her.

Thankfully out of all the girls Stella had her own room, most likely because she was a second year, this meant she was able to substitute the schools single bed for a small double.

Big enough to fit two of you if squeezed together.

That suited both fairies just fine. 

Stella scooted to the other side if the bed leaving enough room for bloom to snuggle in next to her.

Bloom wrapped her arms around Stella midsection and nuzzled into her neck.

Breathing in the sent of Stella.

The scent of her lotion still hung in the room, and she breathed the amber-vanilla deeply.

Stella brought her hand up to blooms head and started coursing her finger through blooms ginger locks.

Her nails scraping along blooms scalp, sending shivers down the girls back.

Bloom closed her eyes and let herself be lost in the sensation.

Both girls wondered what this whole arrangement was.

Yet nether wanting to start the topic of what ever this was, In fear of what that would mean.

Friends didn’t sneak into each other’s bed in the late hours of the night.

Friends didn’t get tingles when they were just in each other’s presence.

Friends didn’t long for the time when it was just the two of them, tucked away in their own corner, completely hidden in there own personal haven.

Maybe there was no logical explanation, maybe it was just their dynamic.

It didn’t make sense but nether one was eager to return to how things were before.

Nether knew what would transpire from this, however right now all they wanted was to take comfort in each other’s presence.

In this bed it was just the two of them, in this bed the many problems of the outside word disappeared, for a few hours they could sleep peacefully in the arms of each other and forget about there priorities of the outside world.

Bloom embraced as much of this as she could for the short amount of time that she could, she needed to get back into her room before Aisha woke up for her morning swim.

Yes maybe it wasn’t normal, but it was good for them 


	2. Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Luna’s pushing becomes to much for Stella, it’s up to one fairy to keep her grounded.

Meltdown

“ _Your stronger than this Stella.”_

_ “You don’t deserve to be my heir.” _

_ “You weak.” _

_ “Stronger!” _

_ “Your useless” _

_ “Useless” _

_ “Useless” _

Useless 

Stella stumbled back to the suite.

Her heart palpitating, her vision swirling around her.

She couldn’t breath.

If there were others in the suite she was blind to their presence.

Her mother had gotten inside her head.

Pushed her and pushed her.

Belittled her.

Humiliated her.

Ripped into Her and kept ripping.

She wanted to scream, to be sick, to destroy something.

The familiar buzzing under her skin was bursting to be free.

She needed realise.

“Stella?”

That voice.

A voice Stella had grown accustomed to, a voice that even in the darkest moments soothed her worries.

Bloom with much caution approached the frantic fairy was one would a frightened animal.

“Stella, you need to take deep breaths.”

Blooms tranquil voice surrounded Stella’s shaking form as one would expect from a warm blanket or a comforting embrace.

Ever so slowly, Stella’s vision cleared.

Blurred shapes started to focus, details and edges started appearing.

She was in the suite.

Terra and Musa were sat on the couch, gawking at her.

Bloom was inches away, her hand held out.

Oh no.

What has she done.

_ “Appearance is everything Stella, you never show weakness, better to be a monster than be weak.” _

Her mother’s shrill voice rang through her head.

She was going to be sick.

“Stella, focus on me.”

That voice again, the voice of her own personal guardian angel, the person who with her presence alone can pull her back from the edge of darkness and madness.

Listing to the instructions, Stella focused all her attention on the warm hazel eyes that offered no judgement, just trust and comfort.

It was as if she was a puppet and the Puppeteer had severed the strings.

Her legs gave out from underneath her and she fell to the floor in a heap.

Her panicked breaths were replaced by sobs, and not quiet sobs but full blown wails of a girl who had broken.

Warm arms encased her, a weight was on top of her.

Just holding her as she wailed.

Ginger locks mixed with blond ones.

No words were spoken.

What could be said.

The minuscule look passed between the three fairy’s spoke volumes.

Terra and Musa with as much caution as possible and no words spoken, slowly exited the suite.

That just left the two girls that were in a heap on the floor.

Time passed, the wails were replaced by short breaths.

Stella might as well of been a stringless puppet, any type of motor function had evaporated.

“Stella?”

Stella turned to acknowledge the ginger fairy.

“I’m going to help you to your room okay, but your going to have to help me, can you do that.”

Stella wordlessly nodded.

Between the two of them they rose from the floor and staggered into the fairy of lights room.

Bloom gently sat Stella down on the bed.

Stella so ashen just curled in on herself as of that could protect her from every problem in the world.

Bloom was at a loss on what to do.

Her light princess had always appeared so confident, so self assured that this broken girl in front of her threw her through a loop.

But one thing was clear.

Stella needed her now more than ever.

Everything else can wait.

Rosalind wanted bloom to meet her in the stone circle, she would just have to wait.

Stella was her priority now.

Stella would always be her priority.

Cautiously bloom went and sat next to the haggard light fairy.

“Stella you don’t have to tell me what happened but will you let me help you?”

She was greeted with a slight head nod, a less observant individual would miss it, but not bloom.

First and foremost bloom with as great care as possible, began the task of taking the last of the pins out of Stella’s now disheveled hair, running her finger with as much care as possible through the blond strands until they were free of there tight bounds.

Stella let out a relieved sigh as the tight pressure on her head was reduced.

She always hated when her mother had her hair pined up in a tight braid, to the point were her hair felt as if it was being pulled from her head.

Next came the clothes.

Stella’s heels fell to the floor.

Bloom slowly unbuttoned Stella’s blouse taking sure not to send to much time observing the girls clad chest.

It was so secret that Stella was beautiful and her body was equally so, smooth skin, not a blemish in sight.

“I’m going to get your pyjamas, can you do your skirt?”

“Yes” Stella horse Voice proclaimed.

Stella went to work removing the fabric from her body.

Bloom returned with the familiar silk garments.

Bloom looked away when Stella removed her bra,despite wanting to take a small peak, at what she would imagine were firm yet soft breasts.

Next bloom retreated to the bathroom to get the make up wipes.

Ever so slowly, bloom began the task of removing the last of the makeup from the girls face, with light lightest of touch bloom brought the whip over her eyes, wiping away the smeared mascara and eyeshadow afraid even the slightest pressure will hurt the fairy.

After she had removed the mascara bloom focused on the lips, removing the lipstick was easy and bloom couldn’t resist slowly running the pad of the her thumb over her bottom lip.

Wondering what it would feel like to kiss them with her own.

Finally, after much pristine care bloom had removed all the makeup from Stella’s face.

Stella’s hair never seemed to amaze bloom, it was so soft, so silky as if each strand was a strand of white gold.

Stella closed her eyes as the brush went through her hair, she had always loved having her hair brushed when she was a little girl her mother used to do it every night, though noting could compete with blooms careful fingers coming through her locks, with much care removing the very few tangles she possessed.

Once bloom was happy with her work she grabbed a Hairband and began weaving Stella’s hair into a simple braid to keep it out of her face.

Bloom squeezed Stella’s shoulders lightly.

“Let’s get you into bed.”

She expertly Manoeuvred the older girl under the covers.

She placed a small discrete kiss on her forehead and slowly ran her finger from Stella’s forehead to the tip of her nose.

The same way her mother used to do it when bloom was a little girl.

Stella felt her eyes begin to close, the event from the day along with blooms attention was enough to lull the blond princess into a sleep.

Once Stella had closed her eyes bloom went to remove herself from the bed butbefore she could even lift herself off the bed a hand grabbed her wrist.

“Stay.” Stella breathed out before promptly falling asleep again.

Bloom once again joined the girl on the bed and wrapped her arms around the sleeping girl, she rested her head on the pillow.

They would have to talk about what happened and they would.

But right now all bloom cared about was making sure Stella as safe and protected the rest of the word be dammed.


	3. Asking her out

Asking her out

To say bloom was nervous would be an understatement.

She was petrified.

It’s typical she,faced countless burned ones and received her wings.

Yet this was more frightening than any of those experiences.

Asking Stella out on a date. 

Bloom had riffled through many different scenarios on what she would say or do.

She even thought of Stella reaction to all of them.

Sometimes she would accept other times she wouldn’t or worse she would laugh at bloom.

Most of the time she was laughing.

Bloom had known she’d liked Stella for a while.

Her crush on the blonde fairy started back when she first discovered she was a changing, and she was struggling to access her powers, Stella had given her guidance through anger and hate.

Not the best emotions bloom understands now, but at that moment feeling Stella’s breath on the back of her neck and the flames that surrounded the stone circle, bloom began to feel something for the blonde. 

Appreciation.

Over time that appreciation grew and developed into a stronger emotion.

When queen Luna pulled Stella out of school, bloom felt anger.

Anger at the whole magical community.

Not to mention the feelings of betrayal from headmistress Fera about Rosalind.

With no clue if Stella would ever return and bloom desperate to once again feel the way Stella made her feel, bloom turned to sky for comfort.

Then Stella returned or better yet reviled that she had been living in the dorm the last few days just invisible. 

All her feelings rushed back, she longed to scoop Stella up into her arms, however she held herself back.

It wouldn’t be fair to sky, who bloom knew had serious feelings for bloom.

Bloom knew she shouldn’t have lead sky on like that, it was wrong.

Then when Stella and Aisha helped her lure the burned ones from the school and she assessed the wings.

Knowing Stella was nearby gave her the strength and courage to defeat the burned ones.

She knew she would never allow them to hurt Stella that acknowledgement gave her the strength to unleash her wings.

It was because of Stella she got her wings.

From then in she knew she had feelings for the girl, strong feelings.

It took her weeks to come up with the Courage to make the first move.

Never before had she asked someone out and especially someone she wasn’t sure even felt the same ways she did.

Gathering her wits bloom began the long campaign to search for her light fairy.

She walked the halls, through the cafeteria, around the grounds, the specialists training area, Stella’s bedroom.

No sign.

Bloom was able to spot the girls sitting at a table, she quickens her pace.

Terra greeted her with a smile.

“Hey, bloom.”

Bloom received a series of greetings from the girls.

“Have you guys seen Stella?”

“She’s in the library.”

Bloom looked at Sam.

So did everyone else.

“I saw her walking there a few hours ago.”

Bloom lit up.

She hurried off.

“Thanks”

Once the fire fairy was out of hearing range the four remaining people turned to each other.

“Does she think we don’t know she had the hots, for Stella?”

Aisha asks the table. 

Musa replies. 

“Bloom's thoughts jumbled and scared.”

“Well, she shouldn’t worry I’ve seen Stella checking bloom out when she didn’t think she was looking.”

The girls share a smile happy for their friends. 

Bloom reached the library with little fuss and slowly and quietly opened the door.

She found the object of her affection sitting on a sofa reading an old-looking book.

Stella looks up and smiles when she sees bloom approaching, she scoots over.

Bloom joins Stella on the couch and snuggles into her side.

“Whatcha reading?”

Stella shows bloom the front cover of the thick leather book.

There imprinted on the old leather above the royal crest were the words.

**_ Solaria royal family tree. _ **

Oh

“It’s my family’s history, all the kings and queens we’ve had and their accomplishments.” 

Stella informs bloom before flicking back to the page she was on.

It was the last page that has writing and pictures the rest of the book was blank.

Stella’s name and the portrait were at the bottom.

_ Crown Princess Stella of Solaria _

_ 2003 -  _

Unlike the rest of the book, all that was written was her name and her birthday nothing else.

“When I become queen my legacy will begin and this books pages will fill with my achievements,” Stella explained to bloom.

Self-writing books bloom thought.

Bloom looked at the other two people on the page one she recognised immediately.

_ Queen Luna  _

Her portrait was similar to Stella though unlike Stella’s, queen Luna’s portrait was taken some years ago when queen Luna looked younger.

The other person on the page bloom didn’t recognise though it was clear who this was.

_ Prince consort Radius of Solaria _

Stella’s father.

He wasn’t what bloom was expecting.

He wore a golden short breastplate with shoulder plates, a short, ivory caftan and red pants.

Unlike the queen radius’s portrait seemed easy-going, warm and welcoming. 

Stella ran her fingers over her fathers face.

“I don’t see my father much, he and my mother separated when I was young, I was always closer to my father, my mother didn’t like that so when they divorced she forbid me from having any contact with him.” 

Bloom was speechless, what could she say.

Her parents might driver her crazy sometimes but she would never want to be forbidden from seeing them.

“Every year he sends me birthday cards and Christmas presents but I haven’t seen him in person in years, last time it was my 14th birthday and my mother threw a ball to celebrate, my dad arrived but mother wouldn’t even let him through the doors.”

“Do you miss him?”

Stella turned to rest her head on blooms shoulder.

“Yes, who knows maybe one day I’ll find a way to get in touch with him.”

Stella composed herself.

She smiled cheekily at bloom.

“Now I’m sure you didn’t come all this way to hear my sob story, so why are you here?”

Bloom knew they would have to approach the topic of Stella’s father later at some point but she decided to put in on the back burner for a while.

“Well, I was wondering, you see... um, you still have your ring right.” 

Blooms stuttered.

Stella nodded and displayed her finger where her ring sat.

“Well there this movie that will be playing this Friday around 7 in the other world and I wanted to go and see it, and I was wondering, um.. would you like to watch it with me, just the two of us.”

Bloom could feel herself getting hotter and hotter, this wasn’t going the way she practised in the mirror.

Stella was trying and failing to hide her amusement.

“Bloom, are you asking me on a date?”

“Yes,” bloom proclaimed strongly” If you want to that is.”

Stella laughed.

“I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Hope consumed bloom.

“You would?”

“Yes.”

Bloom could feel a smile appearing on her face.

“Great, that’s perfect.”

“Okay then.” Stella offered bloom a smile.

  
bloom stayed sat there she was.

Stella gives the girl a half joking/half serious look.

“Do you want to stay with me?”

Stella offers when bloom didn’t look like she was leaving.

“Oh no, I’ve got class to get to.” 

Bloom waved goodbye to Stella before rushing to her magic class with Rosalind.

Though she wasn’t able to fully concentrate, still too happy.

Musa and Aisha share a smile.

“I’m guessing everything went to plan.”

“Finally.”

Both girls continue with their lesson still keeping an eye on their buoyant friend.

Happy that Stella and bloom would finally act on their desire for each other.


	4. First date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first date of Bloom and Stella.
> 
> Hey guys, I’m sorry for the wait, I’ve had other things going on in my life hopefully the next chapter release won’t be so long, though I’m unsure.
> 
> As for there outfits I decided to base them of style of the cartoon version of them selves or as close as I can Get, to me the designers for the winx saga really messed up in the fashion department.
> 
> For Stella I took inspiration from the queen of fashion herself, Blaire Waldorf 
> 
> As for for bloom there was only one person I felt could represent Bloom as that to me was the fun and loveable Aria Montgomery.

Date 

Stella admired herself in the mirror.

She wanted to look her best.

This was her first date with bloom.

_ The first out of many. She hopes. _

Stella in the privacy of her bedroom after lights out and a few hours before bloom joins her, longs for stability.

More importantly stability with bloom.

Stella will admit when it came to relationships she wasn’t exactly prosperous.

The only proper relationship she’s ever had was with sky, and that was a toxic mess of codependency and jealousy.

So yes, in the relationship department Stella was grievously lacking.

This time, she would get it right.

Stella was determined to have a committed relationship, where both party’s could communicate with each other and not have it turn into an argument.

She was getting ahead of herself.

It was only one date.

Stella would take it slow.

To see where this path led her.

No more trying to push forward.

That’s where she went wrong with sky.

Both were in such a rush to begin their relationship, they never really had the opportunity to assess their feelings for each other, to see if they were genuine or not.

If things with bloom were meant to be then Stella had confidence that it would progress at it’s own pace.

Honestly Stella would of never imagined herself falling for someone like Bloom.

In truth Stella hadn’t held very high opinions of the fire fairy when she first arrived at Alfea.

With her wild red hair and American accent she stood out like a sore thumb compared to the other fairy’s.

Not to mention she was talking with sky, though now Stella wonders who she was jealous of.

Sky or bloom.

It’s would take a long time for Stella to warm to bloom not to mention gain feelings.

Those feelings became apparent Around the time she was hiding out in her rooms after she ran away.

She will never forget that evening.

Bloom had walked into her bare room, tears streaming by down her face.

Asking for her forgiveness, Blaming herselffor making Stella leave.

Stella longed to reach out to her, reassure her that it had nothing to do with bloom, it was her mother’s decision but she couldn’t take the risk.

That evening a small flutter appeared in her chest.

A strange sensation, one Stella had never felt before.

Affection.

It grew from that moment.

Suddenly this annoying Fire fairy that got on her nerves was transitioning and becoming the one person she desired to spend her time with above else.

A knock at the door disrupted the line of thought.

“Stella, it’s bloom.”

Stella looked at the clock.

It was already 6:20pm

Stella yelled out to bloom.

“I’m just adding some finishing touches.”

Stella gave herself the once over in the mirror.

A Simple yet stunning knee length, Cap sleeved A-line dress with orange and fuchsia little roses and a split neckline, the cotton material felt cool on her skin. 

She had pared the dress with some fuchsia platform pumps, a Rockstud Embroidered Frame Bag and last of all her signature ring.

As for her hair she had kept it quite simple with her blond locks loosely falling down her back.

She dabbed the strawberry lipgloss across her lips then rubbed them together.

She was proud of her work, but would bloom be?

Maybe she should of chosen the periwinkle dress instead.

Perhaps there was enough time to change.

The click of the doorknob was all the warning Stella received before the girl in question peaked her head around the door.

Bloom didn’t say anything as she inspected Stella.

Stella took blooms speechlessness as a sign of dislike.

Her heart sank.

The date hadn’t even started but she had already messed up.

“Don’t worry I can change.” 

Suddenly bloom was shakes from her observational the light fairy.

“Why would you change?”

Stella gazed at bloom.

“Don’t you think it’s a-bit much.”

Bloom gazed in awe at Stella.

“Stella your lucky I don’t jump your bones right now.”

As soon as the words were out, bloom covers her mouth with her hand.

Bloom couldn’t believe she said that out loud.

However It was true, Stella had never looked as tantalising as she did in this very moment with that dress that shaped her body and Drew the attention to her long legs.

Stella was also bright as a tomato but there was also a twinge of pride.

She liked that she was able to leave bloom speechless.

If she was a peacock she would be preening.

Not that she was having a much easier time.

Bloom was clad in a dark blue sleeveless front ruffled top matched with a red and blue lace mini skirt paired with some red sandals and a brown leather shoulder bag.

Her ginger locks had been pulled back into a stylish ponytail.

She looked delectable.

_ No, bad Stella  _

She wanted things with bloom to be based on more than just lust.

But the temptation was there.

The temptation to skip the movie all together.

Have her way with bloom.

It was bloom who broke the staring contest.

And unknowingly prevented Stella from striping bloom of her clothes there and then.

“The movie starts at 7 and we still need to transport to the other world as well as a pick up snacks.”

Stella took a deep breath and pushed down her ever increasing desire.

“Brilliant.”

Both shuffled out the suite.

Luck was in their favour today as the hallways were mostly empty, just a few students hanging around here and there, but mostly they hardly paid the two fairy’s much mind, too focused on their own activities or conversations.

Just before they were to exit the building a voice piped up behind them.

“Well, what do we have here?”

The familiar silky voice of Beatrix came from behind them. 

Stella offered Beatrix a sarcastic smile.

“Evening Beatrix.”

Beatrix was flanked by Riven and Dane.

“I’m quite sure Rosalind forbid students from leaving the grounds of alfea, as a model student I’m required to report you I’m sure you understand.” 

Beatrix smirked mockingly at the girls.

Bloom not one to be out done by Beatrix strikes back.

“I’m also sure it’s against school rules for male and female students to sneak into each other’s rooms but that Doesn’t stop you and your puppies.”

Dane and Riven glare at Bloom.

Both girls just smirk back.

The whole school knew Beatrix had both Riven and Dane on a leash.

Without paying the three any attention bloom and Stella walk out the doors.

It had just gone 6:40pm by the time they made it to the cinema.

During their walk to the edge of the barrier the girls had unconsciously grasped hands and had yet to part.

They decided to share a large popcorn and get two small cokes.

The movie theatre wasn’t packed so the girls had their Choice of seats.

They found there seats just as the opening credits began.

If Stella was being truly honest she wasn’t even sure what movie they were going to watch.

She had been to exited and joyous to properly take in what bloom had said.

The rest of the time she has been so focused on making sure everything went perfect.

Something to do with witches it seemed.

In the end the movie was okay, not something she would watch again but bloom was enjoying herself so Stella couldn’t complain.

Bloom left the theatre in a good mood.

“It was one of my favourite books growing up as a child, mom used to read it to me every night.”

Stella was content to let bloom ramble on.

Bloom very rarely spoke of her childhood so whenever bloom did bring it up, Stella was fully Immersed. 

Stella very rarely visited the other world not finding any need to, but if it meant being privy to blooms secret childhood stories, little adventures and fond memories. Then Stella would gladly spend every second of her day in the other world.

It was so simple.

No fancy dinner or extravagant party.

Just two people watching an Okay movie and eating popcorn that cost may to much .

Yet, it was one of the best dates Stella’s ever been on.


	5. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we’ve been waiting for...  
> Bloom and Stella’s first kiss

Stella pulled her wool coat closer to her body, trying to keep herself warm against the crispy night air.

When she agreed to accompany bloom to celebrate thanksgiving with her family she hadn’t expected To be standing outside in the freezing along with she would say was 50 people.

Yet here she was.

She was slowly staring to question the sanity of humans as the evening drew on and it grew colder.

Bloom promised her it would be worth it.

Her fairy was eagerly standing next to her anticipating in anticipation.

“Exactly why are we standing out in the cold.”

Bloom squeezed Stella’s hand.

“It’s a surprise.”

Stella wasn’t sure she liked this surprise.

However Stella had to admit, If it wasn’t freezing then it would of been quite the beautiful night.

There was not a cloud in the sky, the full moon was shining down and the different constellations of stars were shining down.

Some bright, some dull, other big and some small.

Families were siting together, drinking, laughing, eating food and just having a joyful time.

One pro about it being so cold, Stella had an excuse to snuggle in close to bloom.

It did help that bloom parents passed around cups of hot chocolate and cakes.

Not something Stella would usually be permitted to consume.

The time seem to move on and just as Stella was about to beg bloom to let them take shelter in the warmth of blooms family home there was a bright light in the sky followed by a loud bang.

Suddenly as is in continuance with each other the dark sky was teeming with multiple colours.

To many to count.

The crowd was oohing and awwing.

Stella included.

Never before had she seem so many fireworks.

Some big, some small 

But each dazzling.

Stella had never seen anything so awe-inspiring.

Well that wasn’t exactly true.

Stella could hardly turn her attention away from the spectacular light show to face a beaming bloom.

“Do you like it? The community do it every years on thanksgiving.”

Stella truly couldn’t express how she was feeling.

The joy, the love, the invigoration.

There was so much she wanted to express.

Without thinking Stella leaned forward tilted her head to the side before brushing her lips over blooms in a gentle caress.

Stella quickly pulled back.

“Oh I’m sorry” Stella stuttered out.

Bloom had yet to say anything.

Stella subconsciously but her bottom lip.

Had bloom not liked it?

She didn’t respond.

Now Stella wasn’t going to say she was the best, but she liked to believe herself to be a decent kisser.

Stella looked to the ground.

Tears of disappointment filled her blue eyes.

“Stella look at me.”

Stella looked up, then finally, and her wide blue eyes rested on bloom. 

Bloom moved toward her and put her hand on her shoulder, turning Stella to face her.

Stella’s eyes fluttered shut, her lashes blond lines against her pale, fragile skin. 

“Stella you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this ,” she said, and the softness, the assurance in her voice almost undid Stella.

Filled her with hope.

Stella opened her eyes and came face to face with bloom, who had pulled Stella close to her form with only a mere hair’s width between them.

There breaths mingled with each other.

Finally Bloom closed the distance and placed her mouth on Stella’s.

And that was it. 

All the self-control they’d both pushed on themselves over the past weeks went, like water crashing through a broken dam.

Stella’s arms came up around blooms neckand bloom pulled he flight fairy against her.

The firework show illuminating their entwined form’s. 

Blooms hands flattened against Stella’s back and she was kissing bloom just as fiercely as bloom was kissing her.

Stella clung to bloom more tightly, knotting her hands in her ginger hair, trying to tell her, with the press of her mouth on hers, all the things she could never say out loud.

Blooms hands slid down to her waist, bother getting lost in each other completely oblivious to the hordes of people around them, and the attention they were bringing to themselves.

It was a cough and the clearing of a throat that jolted the two fairy’s back to reality.

Bloom pulled away from Stella before it was too late, unlocking her hands from around her neck and stepping back.

Stella was staring at bloom, Her lips were parted.

Family’s were throwing pointed glare’s at the two.

“Don’t make me regret letting the two of you share a room.” Mike peters authoritative voice chides the two girls.

Both fairy’s blush before bashfully go back to observing the rest fo the show.

Neither fairy’s notice the look exchanged between Mike and Vanessa.

It had been a tough year for them as a family and it filled them with so much holy to see their daughter (adoptive or not) happy.

This was all they ever wanted for her.

Who knew it would come from a Fairy of light, who happens to be a princesses from another world. 


	6. Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey guys long time no see, I’m here to reassure you I’m not giving up on this story m, however the updates may be less frequent, I have several different stories I’m working on, so they take up a lot of time, but I haven’t forgotten about this story and all of those who commented or liked, I love you guys.  
> So as a thank you for your continued support, this chapter the exploring dynamics in the bedroom (wink) I hope you like it.

Stella barely noticed when her back came into contact with the cold stone wall.

Stella groaned, tipping her head to left so more skin was bared to her red haired lover, the fire fairytaking advantage of the offer and kissing gently over her jaw and down her neck, nipping gently at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. 

Bloom drew back and smirked at the mark left behind, running her fingertips softly over the bruised skin.

"You do love those marks," Stella mumbled, her hand moving up to cup bloomsjaw and bring her closer for a soft kiss.

“Just claiming what's mine love," bloom whispered back, nuzzling the hand against her cheek.

They were in luck, this evening they had the whole dorm room to themselves.

Terra and Sam’s cousin flora was visiting alfea.

Flora was thinking about enrolling.

So Aisha and Musa were roped into spending the evening with the flower fairy getting to know her and showing her around alfea.

Seeing bloom shallow breaths and enlarged pupils drove Stella wild with desire.

Bloom grabbed Stella’s hand and all but dragged her into her bedroom. Turning on a small lamp next to the bed bloom turned to Stella and placed her lips gently, almost tentatively on Stella until She responded and her confidence came back, allowing her to once again deepen the kiss.

Stella’s hands were on blooms backside, pulling bloom into her as She caressed her backside though her jeans and a thrill shot through Stella as she heard and felt bloom moan into her mouth.

Stella stepped back and slowly raised her fingers to bloomstop buttons, cursing the way her hands were shaking as She tried to pry them open. 

Suddenly Bloom grasped her wrists, stopping Stella.

Bloom removed her hands from her buttons and just lifted the top over her head, tossing it casually across the room as she stood there topless in front of Stella.

Her breasts weren't huge but they were flawless, with light coloured nipples that were standing proud and just begging to be suckled but before Stella could even touch them She felt Blooms hands on the bottom of her blouse as she tugged it upwards, sending that too across the room, she also removed her bra while she was at it.

Both stood there gazing at each other, neither one of them saying a word. 

Stella stepped toward her and kissed her once more, the feel of their breasts rubbing against each other sending shock waves directly to Stella’s core.

Stella ran her hands over Blooms back once more and slipped them under the waistband of her jeans, caressing her ass as she pressed herself into bloom and shuddered as bloom kissed Stella fiercely, her hands tracing the outlines of the muscles on Stella’s back and shoulders and making her shiver deliciously.

This time it was Bloom that pulled away, her hands instantly grasping the waistband of her jeans and whisking them off and away across the room before she grabbed Stella’s skirt and yanked it down and tugged it over Stella’s feet.

If Stella was being honest she had expected to be the aggressor in this encounter, Stella had expected Bloom to want her to take the lead but as ever she was surprising her.

“No knickers huh?”Bloom laughed as she sashayed toward stella “guess you weren't planning on just chatting tonight then huh?”

Stella not one be be stoped from adding her two sense.

“Well considering the little blow out you had this morning I figured you would want to let of some steam and remind me of who brings me pleasure.” 

One of the first years had a crush on Stella And even tried to kiss her at lunch and succeeded in smacking her ass.

Stella had in other words told him that she was not interested and to leave her alone.

But the damage had already been done.

Bloom was riled up.

This always happened when guys attempted to hit on Stella or ask her out.

Considering they were still keeping their relationship of the hush from everyone that wasn’t their friend meant to at bloom had to be Whiteness to these annoying pests.

It’s drove her crazy.

In fact it brought out her dominant side, that was usually kept dormant.

Except in bed.

While Stella May be the one in control in public, both knew that in the bedroom bloom was the dominant one.

And Stella fuckingloved it.

Stella stared at the naked fairy in front of her.

“'you know I've never given the female body much consideration before, but it's quite lovely. You're quite lovely.”

Bloom let her fingers trail down Stella’s back to the curve of her ass. and then dragged her fingers around her middle as she moved, setting Stella on fire with her touch.

(Not literal fire, of course. That’s only happened the once both got a bit to wild in bed and it didn’t go well.)

Bloom placed her hands in Stella’s as Both stared into each other’s eyes. 

'Are your sure we won’t be disturbed” Bloom asked as She guided Stella gently backward toward the bottom of the bed.

'Yes, why would you ask that?' she questioned, looking confused.

“Because I'm going to make to scream so loudly that no walls would be enough to keep the sound out.” 

Bloom pushed Stella gently until she fell back on the bed, her legs slightly parted, visible moisture on her core clear evidence of her arousal.

Stella’s chest start to heave again and bloom got the impression that much as she liked to be in charge, she also liked someone else to take control at times, so that's exactly what Bloom did.

Stella scooted up the bed until her head was on the pillows and Bloom crawled up after her, feeling predatory in her actions. When blooms naked body was directly above hers, her legs between Stella’s thighs, She lowered herself down and kissed her passionately as the full length of their bodies touched.

Stella gasped at the sensation and clasped her ankles behind blooms back, pulling her tightly down onto her as blooms nipples raked over hers. 

Bloom pulled back from the kiss and moved her lips to the side of her face and down around her neck, chuckling as the goose bumps rose on her arms and she moaned gently.

Bloom was resting her weight on her hands in this position so She let her lips and tongue do the exploring, her fingers could catch up later.

Bloom kissed across the top of her chest and down around her breasts, feeling Stella’s body arch up toward her mouth, desperately trying to get her nipples into blooms mouth. 

Of course Bloom had to relent, She too wanted to take those generous morsels into her mouth, so Bloom dragged the flat of her tongue across first one and then the other and as Stella squirmed beneath her she sucked a nipple deep into her mouth and bit down lightly.

“Oh god! Bloom, you're too good at that.”

Stella groaned as Bloom switched sides and claimed the other nipple, ravishing it with her tongue while suckling like a starving kitten.

Bloom could have stayed there for much longer but the involuntary jogging of Stella’s hips told bloom that she wanted more, so She kissed her way down, planting gentle kisses on her creamy skin, brushing her lips across her ribs and stomach, tickling Stella’s hip bones with her tongue as the scent of her arousal insinuated itself into blooms consciousness and pulled her lower still.

Bloom looked up at Stella from between her legs to find her staring down at her with a look that contained so much lust it took blooms breathe away.

'Ready?' Bloom asked, although She already knew the answer.

“Oh god yes Bloom! yes please!”

With her eyes still locked on Stella Bloom pushed her thighs back toward her body until she was as open to bloom as she could be

her glistening lips swollen in her arousal as Bloom gently ran her tongue from the bottom of her slit up to her engorged clit.

Stella’s deep moan was music to blooms ears and She repeated this process several times, watching the pleasure play across Stella’s face until her eyes closed and her head fell back into the pillows.

With her legs over bloomd shoulders She placed one hand above her mound and pulled back, exposing her clit fully to her gaze as She slipped a couple of fingers from the other hand into Stella’s hot and eager core, blooms tongue lapping gently at her clit.

Stella’s hips were rising and falling rhythmically with the action of blooms fingers but when Bloom took her clit between her lips and sucked, her hips shot into the air and stayed there awaiting the orgasm she felt sure was coming but Bloom wasn't done with her yet. 

Bloom let go of her clit but continued to finger her gently as She kissed her thighs and licked the juices up from her lips, Stella’s moaning now had a distinctly frustrated edge to it as she mourned the loss of the climax she had been so close to.

Bloom smirked.

Once again she licked in long strokes, flicking her clit on every pass, blooms tempo increasing slightly with every lick and thrust of her fingers until once again stellas hips were rising and falling of their own volition.

Bloom sensed that Stella wasn't going to be able to tease her for long so She curled her fingers into her special spot as Bloom pumped them in and out and grasped her clit between her lips once more, flicking it with her tongue as She sucked firmly.

If it hadn't been for blooms hand on her tummy bloom was sure Stella would have tossed her off the bed she was writhing so much her whole back was now arched off the bed as her legs shook and her body stiffened.

There were noises coming from her mouth but Bloom had no idea if they were words or not until She heard 

“Oh shit, oh shit, yes, yes, yes, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss!!!!!!!”

Bloom wouldn’t be surprise if the whole of alfea heard Stella.

Bloom gently removed her fingers and released her clit, caressing Stella’s silky thighs as She lapped at her lips, making sure She didn't miss a drop of the nectar that had spilled forth so copiously in her ecstasy. 

As Stella’s hips returned to the bed Bloom was mesmerised by the erratic rise and fall of her chest and the look of pure bliss on her face. 

Kissing her way back up Stella’s body she stopped and lavished attention on her nipples again. They were hard as bullets in her arousal and as Bloom licked and nibbled and sucked on those gorgeous treats Stella started to utter small moans again, so She lowered her body until their core’s were mashed together and as Bloom moved her sharp intake of breath and the way her nails dug into blooms back told me all Bloom needed to know.

Bloom rocked against her gently until Stella’s feet locked behind her back once more, urging bloom on as she drove her pussy up against hers.

Bloom could feel the juices from her own over excited coremingling with hers and making them both slick and slippery as Bloom thrust herself against her again and again, blooms own climax imminent but Bloom was determined that they would share this one together.

One of Stella’s hands left blooms back and grasped the hair at the back of her neck.

The girls ground against each other furiously in one final effort, both crying out into the night as our simultaneous release tore through our bodies and left both spent and gasping for oxygen.

Bloom collapsed onto the bed next to Stellaand held her close in her arms as both came down, kissing her face, neck and lips as her ragged breathing finally returned to normal.

Stella looked into bloom eyes and Bloom thought she was going to say something but she just looked at bloom as if searching her face for something, small tears shimmering in her bright blue eyes.

'What's the matter Stella ?' as Bloom stared back into that lovely face.

“Nothing's the matter, that was wonderful, truly, truly wonderful, I've never come like that before in my life. I want to make you feel that good.” A small yawn belying her exhaustion.

'Oh don't worry babe, I feel good enough right now and there's plenty of time for you to do as you please with me.' Bloom smiled, stroking her cheek tenderly. 'but not tonight. Tonight was about you.”

The girls turned out the light and snuggled under the covers, Stella resting her head on blooms shoulder with her arm over blooms stomach.

Later that night when the rest return, they share a look at the sight of a discarded top but don’t comment.

It’s Musa that breaks the silence.

“So how long before we get knock on the door, from angry dorm mates.”

The three girls laugh.


End file.
